Syuusuke Fuji's Little Sister
by Sakuraslayer
Summary: When Ryoma was playing in tournaments in America, he played one Japanese female. What happens when he meets Syuusuke's little sister, who is also the female he played?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm making some stuff up, but if I'm wrong in any way, please let me know!

- Sakuraslayer

"Shusuke! Please tell Yuuta to wake up!" Yumiko Fuji told her younger brother.

As Shusuke Fuji went upstairs, Yumiko turned to her little sister. "Sakura, tell me, why do you want to transfer to Seshun Gakuen?"

Sakura growled,"Hyotei tudents are so conceited. You should hear them after losing to Seigaku." She rolled her eyes and said in a high pitched voice,"Hyotei is the best! Atobe-sama obvious didn't want to waste his time on them! We're going to defeat Seigaku in the nationals!"

Shusuke came back downstair with Yuuta behind him. "Sakura, I'll see you in school, come over to the club after school if you want," Shusuke said with his usual smile.

"Ok," Sakura said, finishing her toast.

A few minutes later, she was out the door towards her first day at Seishun Gakuen.

***After school***

Sakura sat on a tree branch, watching her brother run laps with the rest of the club members. Their coach(?) was holding a pitcher of putrid looking liquid. To her horror, she saw the other freshmen fall screaming after drinking it. Soon it was only the regulars still running.

"Last one drinks my Inui Super Special Veggie Juice!" The coach announced. The regulars turned green and ran for all they were worth.

Sakura started to laugh. The regulars collapsed in a heap, glaring at the coach. Shusuke looked around.

"Fuji-senpai. What are you looking at?" Momoshiro Takeshi asked.

"I think I saw my little sister just now," Shusuke said.

" 'Cause you did," Sakura smirked from her position in the tree.

She jumped down and looked at her brother's friends. "My name is Sakura Fuji. Nice to meet you," she said. Her gaze rested on one particular freshman.

"Long time no see, Ryoma-kun," Sakura said with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

"Long time no see, Ryoma-kun," Sakura smirked.

"Do you know her, Echizen?" Momo asked. Ryoma shook his head.

"I don't blame him. But I was hoping that he remember his only japanese girl tennis opponent in America," Sakura shook her head.

Echizen cocked his head. "Fuji Sakura," he finally said.

"You remembered!" Sakura smiled," I want to play a match against you, but you have tennis practice, don't you?" She used her chin to indicate Ryuzaki-sensei who was watching with some interest.

As the boys walked back to the courts, Sakura jumped back into her tree. _Well, Seishun just got a lot more interesting!_

She noticed that Ryuzaki-sensei was still watching her. Ryuzaki finally walked over to Sakura.

"You know Echizen?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yeah. We played against each other in America. In a tournament," replied Sakura.

"The result?"

"It was a close match, but Ryoma won." Sakura sighed. "I didn't play tennis in Hyotei, but I want to play another match with Ryoma."

Something went off in Ryuzaki's head. _Why not find out how well Fuji's little sister could play?_

"Do you really want to play Ryoma?"

Sakura nodded.

"Then bring your racket and tennis clothes. I'll set you up against Ryoma next week."

Sakura smile and nodded. Ryuzaki went back to instructing the players.

Sakura kept a close eye on Ryoma.

_Echizen Ryoma. I will try my best to defeat you._

She was in a good mood for the rest of the day.

ঢ়ঢ়ঢ়

A/N:

What to expect in the next chapter:

~ Match between Ryoma and Sakura. Who wins?

~ Sakura's nightmare arrives. Who is he?


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, the long awaited day arrived.

Sakura walked over to the tennis court where Ryoma was warming up.

People started coming over to watch the match between a Seigaku regular and a pretty mysterious girl.

"Who is she?"

"Oh man! She's going to be defeated so soundly!"

"Don't hold back!" Sakura said, starting the match, Ryoma smirked cockily.

He bounced the ball 1...2...3 times and threw it up in the air. It bounced on the ground and flew towards her face.

"Too bad. I know about your Twist Serve already," Sakura said, stepping forward and hitting the ball back twice as hard.

As the match went on, people started to realize that Sakura was Ryoma's perfect match in power, skills, stamina and all that good stuff.

After an hour it was finally 3-3, Sakura's serve. She threw the ball up into the air and was ust about to hit it when...

"Sakura-chan!" a voice called out.

The ball fell onto the ground and Sakura dropped her racket and tensed.

A boy ran onto the court. "Sakura-chan! I knew it was you!" the boy exclaimed before turning to Shusuke, "Fuji-kun! Can I take Sakura out on a date now?"

Sakura found her voice, "Like hell I'll go out with you!"

The boy turned to Sakura and ran towards her with open arms. "But Sakura-chan! You look so pretty today!"

Shusuke stepped in front of Sakura and opened his eyes and he wasn't smiling. Everyone gasped. Shusuke must be very serious to open his eyes.

"Saito Hasashi**.(1)** My sister doesn't like you like that. Please don't don't harrass her anymore," he said quietly.

But Saito just glared at Ryoma like he was why Sakura didn't like him. And that was just the reason. "Who are you? You don't look good enough to be Sakura-chan's boyfriend."

Something clicked in Shusuke's mind. "He is my sister's boyfriend." Sakura stared at her brother like he was crazy, but grit her teeth and played along.

"I like guys who are good at tennis," she said.

Saito glared at Ryoma and bit out, "If I defeat this guy, you go out with me, right?"

Sakura forced a smile and slowly walked over to Ryoma and said happily(forced), "Good luck Ryoma!" then whispered into his ear, "You better win this! I am not going to date that idiot!"

Ryoma smirked and said, "Mada mada dane."

Saito was getting annoyed, "Hurry up! I want to defeat you so I can have Sakura-chan all to myself."

Ryoma served and the match began...

...and ended in less than 15 minutes.

"Arigato, Ryoma-kun!" Sakura said. Shusuke grinned. He had never seen anyone so happy about not having to date someone.

On the court, Saito growled and vowed to beat Ryoma.

"Beat it. After a hundred matches, you'll never beat Ryoma," Sakura said and Saito left angrily.

A/N:

**(1)** Saito Hasashi. Saito is his family name if anyone is wondering.

XoXoXo

Sakuraslayer

PS: WHO SHOULD I PAIR SAKURA UP WITH?

RYOMA

TEZUKA

EIJI

ATOBE

YUKIMURA

ANYONE ELSE?

SHOULD I PAIR RYOGA UP WITH FUJI YUMIKO?

SHOULD I MAKE RYOGA THE ASSISTANT COACH FOR SEIGAKU?


	4. Chapter 4

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**I AM VERY SORRY TO THOSE WHO LIKE THIS BUT I HAVE NO INSPIRATION!**

**I HAVE SOME IDEAS BUT I CAN'T FIT IT INTO THE STORY.**

**I AM PUTTING THIS UP FOR ADOPTION OR ****IF ANYONE NEEDS HELP FOR THE STORY OR NEED SOME IDEAS FOR THE STORY (IF YOU ADOPT THE STORY), PLEASE PM ME.**

**THX,**

**SAKURASLAYER **


	5. Chapter 5

I KNOW THIS IS SUDDEN AND THAT YOU'RE EXPECTING A CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ MY NEW STORY _**PRINCE OF TENNIS (PLEASE READ!) **__** - TITLE**_


End file.
